Just Use Your Imagination
Kaitlin and friends get stuck in a white world full of nothingness, so they use whatever they can think of to create a world and escape it. Episode Summary Kaitlin, Emma, Laura, Jasmine, Alison, and Hannah are all hanging out at Kaitlin's house. A portal suddenly appears in Kaitlin's living room and it sucks them all in. The girls land in some weird white world. Laura feels as if this is way too plain. She wants to conjure up some doughnuts. All of a sudden, doughnuts appear out of nowhere. All the girls notice this and Hannah wants a Ferris wheel. A Ferris wheel appears before them. The girls think they're going to have fun here. Kaitlin has created an entire obstacle course full of blocks, pipes, and weird turtle creatures. Emma made it rain dragon jerky. Laura is running at supersonic speeds on a track. Jasmine is watching a live concert of Skillet. Alison is busy bow hunting at rapid speeds. Hannah is riding the Ferris wheel. Kaitlin thinks this is great and all, but she wonders how they're going to get out of here. Emma thinks they should use a unicorn and fly over that rainbow. They try and it doesn't work. Jasmine thinks they should drive on the rainbow like a road. That doesn't work either, because they fall off too much. Alison suggests conjuring up a transportation device. One appears, but Emma has one request before they leave. She conjures up a McGang Bang and a strawberry shake. Laura, Jasmine, and Hannah laugh because of course Emma wants food. They go through the transportation device, but it leads them through a series of strange worlds. Kaitlin now knows how her friends felt travelling through dimensions. The transportation device eventually leads them to New York City. Hannah is at least glad they're getting closer to home. Kaitlin hales a taxi and wonders how far it can take them. The driver says he can go as far as Cincinnati. Kaitlin thinks that'll have to do for now. The taxi takes them to Cincinnati. Emma pays the driver with chocolate coins she got in the imaginary world. The taxi driver just goes with it. Now the girls wonder how they're going to get home from here. Kaitlin is hoping for another random portal. Just her luck, another one appears. Laura wonders why there are so many spontaneous portals in the world. The girls finally return home and are happy they did. Emma is glad she was able to keep the fire breath she gave herself there. Kaitlin really hopes she doesn't burn down the house. Production Information * CGI is used in the imaginary world * The episode length is one of the longest for a normal half-hour slot. The episode is 24 minutes long Trivia * Kaitlin's obstacle course is a nod to Super Mario Maker * Dragon jerky from "The Story About Katie" is seen * Skillet makes a guest appearance and are heard playing "Feel Invincible" * Alison's bow hunting is somewhat a nod to Duck Hunt ''and ''Link's Crossbow Training * The fact the girls try driving on the rainbow is a reference to the Rainbow Road course in the Mario Kart ''series. The fact that players fall off the course a lot is joked about as well * The ''Mario Kart 64 ''Rainbow Road theme remix from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when the girls try driving on the rainbow * Some of the strange worlds are oddly familiar: ** The CIA from ''American Dad ** A world similar to Albert's lair from "When the Going Gets Rough" ** Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii ** Hogwarts from the ''Harry Potter ''series ** Shannon's fantasy from "Did You Think This Was The End?" * Kaitlin mentions dimension travelling from "The Kaitlin Movie" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles